Shadows and Light
by Hikari-Kira1
Summary: After waking up in a strange world Sanura meets a starnge boy who seems horribly familiar...will she be able to remember the past? bad summary. please read it? you might be surprised.
1. Prologue

One, two, three.

"Come on, we just wanna have some fun." Sniggering.

"Nothing bad or anything, just a chat." More sniggering.

Four, five, six.

"Stop walking so fast," more sniggering. Footsteps quickening. Heart pounding. Seven, eight- "Gotcha."

I whirl round in fear as a hand comes around my waist.

"Go away! I squeak, it sounds stupid and childish when I say it, not like when _he_ says it. The man grabs my wrist tightly and the others laugh as I struggle.

"We told you, we just wasn't to have some fun." Whispers the man, pulling me closer to me. If he knew he wouldn't. If he knew what was going to happen if he didn't-

"Let go." I repeat, trying to make my voice sound threatening. It didn't work.

The shadows seem to grow darker.

The men reach forward.

A hand goes over my mouth.

The world is plunged into darkness.

"What the…?"

I wrench myself out of the man's grip and face them, my hood falls back from my face. Red hair and pale skin shine through the dark. It's eating at my vision, filling me up, swallowing me whole.

"Apologise." My voice rings out in the silence, all sounds are cut off here.

The men stare at me.

"What the fuck is going on?" snaps one of them, he grabs my collar and pulls me towards him. I smile, remembering the words _he_ told me.

"Penalty game."

The souls disappear.

The light returns.


	2. Chapter 1

In all of Sanura's life nothing this good and this bad had ever happened. The good thing was that she had somehow turned up in a world which was very much real and she was no longer being chased by a giant blue and green dragon (although this was a good thing, she seriously suspected this was a dream, which was good because that meant the bad thing wasn't real).

The bad thing was quite simply, the reintroduction of _him. _After…a long time (she had stopped counting ages ago) she had been in the world of darkness and shadow, in danger of being eaten by monsters that really shouldn't have existed and with the extreme and obvious lack of peaches (Sanura had always loved peaches, and had been known to eat a whole bucket of them at one time, she was ill afterwards but hell it was worth it!).

Anyway, when she appeared in this 'world' it was distinctly different from what she was used too. For starters, everything was white. It covered everything for miles around, and upon inspection of the white…_stuff_ Sanura had found it was cold and wet. After a couple of minutes being distracted by the powder she properly took in her surroundings. Rows upon rows of houses filled the street she was on, and everywhere there were signs with flashing lights announcing that something called 'Christmas' was approaching. Judging by the scores of people hurrying through the streets laden down with bags she guessed it was a pretty important thing.

Watching the shoppers wasn't a fun activity, she soon realised and she had turned to walk down the street, determined to make the most of this dream and at least have some fun. However, as soon as she turned round she crashed into someone.

"Sorry!" the someone said, as she slid to the ground (now she was covered in the powder stuff and felt extremely angry so stood up glaring at the person in question).

This was about the moment that the bad thing happened.

The boy who had sent her to the ground had white hair that almost blended in with the powder surrounding her, large chocolate brown eyes stared at her nervously and pale skin seemed to glow in the sunlight. Something stirred in her memory, and Sanura found herself fighting the urge to both hit the boy and run a hundred miles away from him.

"Are you ok?" the boy asked, still sounding nervous and overly-apologetic. Sanura had lost all ability to control her body and stood still frozen in fear (although the cold probably didn't help). Eventually she managed to nod before turning to run (it was less violent and she was good at it because of all the monsters she'd spent half her life running from) as she turned however, a pale hand had shot out and grabbed her wrist. A small squeak left her lips as she tried to yank herself free from the iron grip.

Something had changed in the boy. His hair seemed more erratic and his eyes seemed to have gone from brown to a dark red. Now, every fibre of her being was screaming at her to get the hell away from him, but he was too strong.

"What's your name?" the boy growled, pulling her back towards him.

"Sanura," she replied, trying to make herself sound stronger. The boy grinned eerily and she found herself wishing she hadn't told him her name so easily.

"So you've finally joined the world of the living. About time too, the Ultimate Yami No Game is about to start…" he trailed off; staring at her hard, then he shrugged and proceeded to drag her down the street.

This was turning out to be a crap dream.


	3. Chapter 2

It had been one of _those _days again. The kind when Ryou had been having a perfectly normal day (if arguing with a slightly insane spirit about Christmas inside your head constituted as normal, which to Ryou, it did) when suddenly and inexplicably he had found a memory gap. Again. It wasn't a big deal, it was probably only about ten minutes but no matter how hard he tried to ask the spirit why he had taken over (or even worse, what he had done) the spirit insisted he hadn't taken over. But Ryou was sure he had been standing outside a café one minute, then suddenly he was standing outside a park. However, having been brought up to be polite he had dropped the subject quickly and was now finally home.

Pushing the front door open, he stepped inside and stopped. Someone had been inside his apartment. The sofa was askew and bits of furniture littered the ground. Like there had been a fight…

_Spirit? Erm…what the hell have you done this time?_ He asked quietly in his mid link.

There was no reply and he continued through to his house, hoping fervently there wasn't a robber or something still inside. A large thump sounded from the cupboard to his left causing Ryou to yelp in fright. The banging continued accompanied with a muffled yelling from behind the door. Grabbing a nearby baseball bat (just in case) Ryou advanced and flung open the cupboard door.

A girl sat on the ground glaring up at him fiercely. An old jacket had fallen on her head and bits of her blue hair stuck out at wild angles through the folds in it.

"You're not him." She said observantly, letting her jacket fall from her head as she scrambled to her feet.

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked, nervously gripping the bat.

"She means you're not the one who brought her here." A bored voice drawled behind him. Jumping Ryou whirled round to see the spirit standing there, slightly see through but standing there nonetheless.

"You're him." The girl continued, now glaring at the spirit. "I don't like you." she said pointing her finger accusingly at him. He smirked, one eyebrow raised mockingly.

"What makes you think I care? You're much less interesting now than you were then." And with that, he disappeared.

"And just what the hell is that supposed to mean?" she snapped, putting her hands on her hips. Reaching forward, she grabbed the ring hanging around the boy's neck and shook it roughly. "Coward! You can't say something like that then run!" She glanced up suddenly and looked properly at the boy she was practically strangling. His brown eyes were round in surprise when suddenly they turned a dark shade of red and Sanura found herself pushed up against the wall.

"Don't call me a coward." The boy-who-wasn't hissed. "And never touch this again or you'll be sorry."

"Oh yeah? What you gonna do? Kill me?"

"You're awfully confident for someone who just spent ten years in the shadow realm. Maybe I'll send you back there, see if you still fit in."

"Well maybe I remembered everything _Touzokou_!"

* * *

=O dun dun duuuuuuh! Lol, yeah I was bored and I'm off school because of the cold =( so I updated! I know I said Yami would come in this chapter but it didn't seem right just yet...anyway we'll be going to the millenium world soon then all will be great and happyful! If you review I will be inspired to update faster and will not give you my illness! Promise! mwa ha ha blackmail ftw!


End file.
